


Comfort Sex

by cheshirejin



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatori was the only one with the ability to erase the knowledge of their family curse from other people’s minds. That sometimes meant he was cursed more than the rest of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Sex

Title: Comfort Sex  
Fandom: Fruits Basket  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: mabudachi trio  
Genres: drama/smut  
Warnings:  
Word Count: 664  
crossposted from Hentai contest prompt 44   


Ayame rushed toward his Tori-chan’s home. Losing Kana would have been bad enough, but being charged with erasing her memories of their love himself, it had to be tearing the dragon cursed man apart. Seeing a light on, he let himself in. The sight as he entered the main living area was something he couldn’t imagine in a million years.

Hatori was on the worn futon he kept in the main room. He was standing on his knees amidst several empty sake bottles and an overflowing ashtray; he leaned back against the broad chest of his friend Shigure. Neither man wore any clothing. Undulating movements of his hips left nothing to the imagination as Shigure took him from behind.

Shigure looked over his shoulder at Ayame apologetically, but one look at Hatori’s face and nothing else mattered. He wasn’t even there with them, his one good eye staring out into space and his face contorted in pain. “Harder dammit, Shigure,” he ordered, “I still can’t feel it. I need to feel I, Shigure, please harder,” he said, his commanding tone softening into a whine.

Shigure’s grip on Hatori’s hips tightened and he groaned. It was torture hearing his dearest friend beg him like that. “I’m sorry, Ha’ri,” he whimpered as he thrust deeply several times, unable to stop his orgasm. “It’s been too long,” he breathed, withdrawing slowly.

Hatori fell forward, putting his weight on his hands, tears streaming from his good eye “Sorry, Shigure,” he mumbled, “wanted to forget, to feel something…” The words trailed off.

Ayame undressed and crawled onto the futon, as Shigure scooted over to make room for him. Leaning forward, he draped himself over the dragon’s back.

Hatori tensed up as it registered that Shigure had traded places with someone. “Ayame?” he asked in a tremulous voice.

Quietly Ayame whispered in Hatori’s ear, “It’s alright, Tori.” Without any other warning, he pushed himself into the semen slicked passage of his first love and began thrusting in a lazy rhythm.

“Too slow, Aya, faster…” Hatori grunted. But rather than speed up, Ayame instead pinched his nipples hard, eliciting a whimper that spoke of blossoming pleasure as his body responded to the snake’s ministrations.

Shigure sat watching the stunning display. Hearing the slap of skin on skin as they moved together and watching their bodies joined and moving together in pleasure was beautiful.

“That’s right, I have you,” the snake said softly. Between deep thrusts, he slowly fluttered his hands down over Hatori’s chest and abs, but they met with resistance when another set of hands came into play.

“I’m here too,” Shigure said almost defiantly as he levered Hatori back up onto his knees, the change in angle making the dragon moan loudly. Hatori all but screamed when Shigure leaned forward and ran his tongue firmly up the underside of his cock.

Shigure loved every second of it. The dog spirit in him reveled as the salty/bitter taste of Hatori’s excitement spread over his tongue when he took him into his mouth. He must have done something good as Hatori moaned appreciation.

“Aya! Shigur…eh…” Hatori shouted, trailing off into incomprehensible moans as his orgasm overtook him.

Ayame gently separated himself from Hatori, who seemed to lose all strength, falling slowly forward. Shigure helped to catch him and lowered the dragon to the futon.

“And we will always be here for you, ‘Tori,” Ayame whispered, kissing him gently on the cheek, before lying down, and spooning against his back.

“Are you going to be all right, Aya?” Shigure asked as he settled in on the other side of the futon, gesturing toward the still raging hard evidence that he had not finished when Hatori did.

“It’s fine, Shigure.” Ayame waved his concerns aside. “We are going to have to work together to help him through this, that’s all that matters.” He snuggled up against Hatori, absently stroking the dark hair back off his forehead, and watching the dragon fell into an exhausted slumber.

 

 

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001yyhf/)  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001z1ew/)


End file.
